Enchantress
by Lyryenn
Summary: "There are times when your soul makes me forget that you even have a body. And then there are nights like these when all I want to do is taste the pleasure of your skin... you may have been built for seduction, but was made for Love.." - Jonny Ox Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic of Twilight, so I might have some grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language, so if something is wrong plz do tell cuz I will correct. I always loved the Volturi and this idea was on my mind sometime now. Oh, and the wives don't exist here. Slight AU. The OC will be portrayed as Megan Fox. And many thanks to** **El Lobo de Rey that revised my story! E** **njoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight... all rights are reserved to** **Stephenie Meyer.**

 _Prologue_

"Enough" A feminine voice called out, the subtle sound of heels taping the floor could be heard over the commotion.

"Jane." Edward looks at the direction of the voice and bowed a little his head at the acknowledge of the blonde girl.

"Aro, sent me to see what's taking so long." She looks to Demetri and Felix and then turns her back to Edward and Bella and starts walking leading them to the underground where the throne room was situated.

The castle was stunning, the intrigued architecture hints at a Gothic design with Byzantine and Moorish influences it was a sight to Human and Vampire eyes, Bella found appealing and another time she maybe would take her time to admire the work. The group stops at a large iron door with patted scales, as Jane reaches up and pulls on the knob revealing a large marble floor with arches jutting out from either side. A melodic voice echoed through the halls

"They told you to get one and you come back with two… and a half. Such a clever girl" Alec says as he takes a look at the guests with a smirk on his lips.

"What a happy surprise!" A handsome man with long black hair said opening his arms with a delightful smile tugging at his lips revealing the set of pearly white fangs beneath.

"Bella is alive.. after all." he says descending from the throne leaving two other figures seated behind him. "Isn't that wonderful?" The man approached the group who had been halted in their tracks by Jane.

Bella looked frightened and shivered at the sound of the man's voice, Alice had briefed earlier about the Volturi and their rules. She didn't know what could happen and that thought sent chills down her spine. Her breath hitched when she saw the man catch Edward's hand and put his over.

"They are so rare" Aro then took a moment and with an insincere smile and a voice laced with curiosity. "La tua cantante… How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"Not without an effort" Edward replied calmly.

Bella didn't understand what was happening she looked to Alice for an explanation when their eyes met Alice said in almost a whisper.

"Aro's power needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, his powers are like Edward but more powerful."

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro trails off. "That would be so convenient." as he looks to Bella and Alice, his tone changes, now laced more so with curiosity " But you can't read Bella's thoughts… fascinating." Aro releases Edward's hand." I would love to see… if you are an exception to my gifts as well… would you do me the honor?" Aro extends his hand towards Bella.

A little frightened Bella was having an internal battle over what to do. She then mustered up enough courage to hold her trembling hand out towards Aro who takes her hand eagerly and with a smile plastered on his face but soon the smile feel and his eyes looked to Bella, his voice was laced with greed and curiosity.

"Interesting…. I see nothing." Aro turns to his two brothers who were looking on in silence. He then looks over the group again."Let's see if she is immune to all our powers…" Aro Looks to the blonde girl with a sadistic smile. " Shall we, Jane?"

"No!" Edward tried faintly to moves toward the guard.

"Pain" Jane says with satisfaction as she sees Edward falling with pain.

"Stop! Hurting him please!" Bella screams in agony of seeing her beloved on the ground she tried to move towards him only to be stopped by Alec's Cold hand.

"Aro stop, I have something you might want to see..." Alice said conflicted, she hadn't planned on even telling Aro about her but this was the only way to appease him.

"Jane" Aro held a hand up stopping jane as he moved towards Alice 'and what might this joyous vision be?' he asked with a small smirk as he took her hand, and plunges into the memories, seeing her vision of Bella as a vampire but something got his attention and the vision morphed to an old memory.

 _Aro was in the desert,_ _the sound of soft drum beats, harp strings plucking, and humans chanting filled the desert night as Aro sat around a fire. The clinking sound of chains brought Aros gaze to the silhouette of a woman, whos hips swayed like the body of a serpent. She was a sight to behold for anyone, even more, beautiful than anymore he had seen in his many years of life. The silk clung to her form as she danced, every now and then his eyes caught a glimpse of the bare skin beneath the soft fabric. Fire burned in his heart as he caught other men looking at her. His eyes were fixated on her hips as they swayed to the music. He was mesmerized as if she had cast a spell on him. Her body called to him, beckoning him to a night of the most powerful desire he knew...Lust. he watched as she danced her way around the fire. She tossed her veil at him, her eyes were filled with love and warmth. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him, the red veil landed on his neck. His eyes ravaged the body before them as she sent a seductive smile his way, as the wind changed directions her scent caressed his face as he was enveloped in the aroma of sand, sun, and spice._ _She was theirs. Alice found their Queen._

Aro's breath faltered as he was brought back to the present. he looked at Alice with a fire in his eyes as Caius and Marcus looked on concerned. Bella stood there curious as she looked towards Edward only to find him smiling. 'had Alice really found a way out?' she thought"

'Where is she?' Aro asked almost breathlessly"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, thanks so much for the kind reviews! It's an awesome feeling when people enjoy something that you write. So this chapter probably has some expressions in another language, bear with me i used google translate… the translation will be in bold with parentheses.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights are reserved to Stephenie Meyer… i only own my OC**

 _Recap:  
_ **  
** _Aro's breath faltered as he was brought back to the present. he looked at Alice with a fire in his eyes as Caius and Marcus looked on concerned. Bella stood there curious as she looked towards Edward only to find him smiling. 'had Alice really found a way out?' she thought"_

 _'Where is she?' Aro asked almost breathlessly"  
_

 _Chapter 1_

"What is it, brother ?!" Caius hisses as he rises abruptly from the throne with a scowl on his face as he looks at the Cullen Seer.

"It appears that young Alice found something of importance to us." Aro says to his brother without taking his eyes from the brunette.

Marcus looked curiously at the group, remaining silent for the moment. Aro looked fiercely at Alice and he could feel the young woman tremble slightly on his hold.

"Where. is. she Alice? "Aro asked again with a more authoritarian tone as he tries to control himself with the young Cullen.

Alice had prepared herself for this scenario, she had seen this before but prayed that the vision would not come true but it proved impossible, again her vision was true. She needs Lyra and doesn't want more problems with the Volturi. With a sight, she turns to Aro.

"She's here ... in Volterra," Alice tells him with a soft tone, remembering her friend. 'Aro, I can call her ... but please let them go ...' she pleads with him. 'Bella is gonna turn ... you saw that'

Aro looked at the young seer with disbelief as rage started to brew inside him. 'How dare you try to toss your Queen as a mere pawn!'

At this remark, Marcus rises from the throne exasperatedly 'The Cullen girl ... found their Queen?' His thoughts were running wild. Edward was almost believing that they would get out of this alive and maybe keep Bella alive. Bella, on the other hand, did not understand the thing that was happening at the moment. 'There was a Queen?' 'How could she love them?' 'Where was she?' 'How does Alice know her?' There were a lot of questions in her mind that could not be answered at the moment and this was driving her mad.

"WHAT ?!" Caius says with rage the mere thought that their Mate was being used. He was fighting his urge to dismember the group in front of him.

"No! Aro ... Caius ... I would not do that to her! But please, I will contact her ... just let them leave "Alice responded, the thought of using her friend hurt her but she knew that Lyra would forgive her in this situation.

"Do you think you can order us ?!" Caius spat. 'Let's kill them, they broke our law!'

Bella flinched at the rage that Caius was displaying toward them, she couldn't move away from Alec's cold hand as she sneaks glances to her beloved Edward, that at this moment was trying to stand slowly, at the movement Felix was on him making Edward groan with the force of the vampire making him go to his knees.

"Peace, brother ..." Marcus finally raises his voice trying to calm the situation, he was on the edge with Aro's discovery, but they need the Seer. Marcus descends from his throne and goes to the group. 'Young one, call her,' he ordered Alice smoothly.

The tension was building in the room, the guards were quiet and itching for some fight. Jane and Alec looked suspiciously at Alice as she slowly put her hand in her pocket, taking her phone. If she talked, it would probably be worse. Alice did not take her eyes off the kings as she pressed the speed dial on the smartphone and after two rings the sensual and exotic voice answered.

"Yes, العزيز. **(dear)** " The feminine voice with a middle east accent purred.

All the vampires in the room got entranced to the faint voice on the electronic device. It was the most beautiful voice they have heard and the faint pull that called them to the mysterious woman. The pixie, on the other hand, could feel her insides go pudgy with the voice in her ear and then she snapped back to reality. Alice scoffed at her friend and with a little snot, she says almost forgetting where she was. 'Why you always do this to me?´

"Sorry, hon, it's a force of habit." Lyra says using the pet name she gave Alice teasingly with a seductive voice. 'What can i do for you?'

"I need you to come here, to the castle..." Alice clears her throat, recomposing herself. Lyra loved to tease her with her gift, and Alice couldn't do a thing about it. She enjoyed it most of the times.

Bella watched the pixie and seem taken aback at how she was out of her character talking to this mysterious person on the phone. She could sense her jealousy brewing on her body. Alice was her friend.

A silence on the other line made the kings tense until the melodic voice returned 'I will be there in a few minutes' and she hangs up.

"Brother" Marcus voice interrupted the silence of the room.

Aro looked at his brother and the understanding flood between them. Edward could almost grin at the thoughts. They would get out alive.

" I see that no rule was indeed violated," Aro says with an edge to his voice and the intense gaze he gave the group, send the chills through their spine.

"Aro" Caius hisses. He couldn't imagine why his brother was let them go so easy, they disrespected them. Their rulers. Their Kings.

Aro ignores his brother calling and then directed his look to the group. ' You are free to go, i can't wait to see you as a vampire, young Bella.' His voice caused Bella to froze in her place as he dismisses Alec, that retracts his hold on the human and Felix release his hold on Edward. Edward started to get up weakly and take Bella's hand. With the action, she quickly clung to her beloved and looked to Alice.

"You guys go. I will be there soon." Alice says softly to her brother and her friend.

"Felix.. escort our dearest guests out." Aro says with a fake smile on his lips and with a strange glint in his eyes. 'and alert Heidi that we are expecting a guest.'

Edward took a last look at Alice, grateful for what she had done, he nudges Bella who tried to argue with Alice to come with them but she only shakes her head in denial. They were gone. Alice turns her head to Aro.

"She's coming..." Alice says softly as the vision of her arrival hit her.

As if on cue, the soft sound of heels tapping the floor could be heard at distance. Marcus was the first to feel the force of the pull as he puts his hand on his torso soon after Caius and Aro felt the call. The doors to the throne room were opened and a feminine figure emerges from the shadows.

" Masters, i come with your guest..." Heidi says and she takes a glance over the shoulder to the beautiful woman that was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Srry guys for the late update, i was so busy these days! But let's go back to the track! And thx for the kind reviews!**

 **Lelleg: Yeah she didn't like that. Lyra probably will give Alice a cold shoulder.**  
 **  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights are reserved to Stephenie Meyer… I only own my OC**

 _Recap:_

 _"She's coming..." Alice says softly as the vision of her arrival hit her._

 _As in the cue, the soft sound of heels tapping the floor could be heard at distance. Marcus was the first to feel the force of the pull as he puts his hand on his torso soon after Caius and Aro felt the call. The doors to the throne room were opened and a feminine figure emerges from the shadows._

 _" Masters, i come with your visit," Heidi says and she takes a glance over the shoulder to the beautiful woman that was there._

* * *

 _I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Heidi bows to her masters and turn to leave. But before she looks in the eyes of the beautiful raven-haired vampire and smiled.

Lyra looked at the brunette and return her gesture. Her undead heart was aching and the reason of that was in the room. Mates. She finally found her mates. But before she does anything regarding that discovering, Lyra turned her focus to the one person that brought her there. The one that brought her to her mates but with a price. The look that the raven beauty gave Alice send chills through her spine. Lyra was angry and with that, her eyes flash to something that the pixie sometimes feared, the predatory gaze of the snake eyes.

" Majesties... " Lyra purred as she looks to the handsomes kings, her voice was like velvet to the vampires.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were ecstatic to see their mate. If they could breathe they would be breathless right now. The queen was in front of them and she was breathtaking. Lyra was short maybe a 5'4" ft with a slim body, her skin was pale with hints of olive and black hair came down to her waist in small waves, plump lips and provocative eyes that emanate sensuality and a promise of a night of lust. With a swift move, the kings were on her side. Her scent was something different than they expected. She smelled like spices, sun, and sand. Their nostrils flared and their mouth was dry.

" Mate. " Aro says huskily, she was temptation personified.

" عشيقي. " **(my lover)**. Lyra smiled at Aro.

" Innamorata **(Sweetheart)** " Caius couldn't hold anymore he needs to touch her. The blond king takes Lyra hand and plants a kiss on her knuckles. ' I'm Caius, these are my brothers, Aro and Marcus. ' Caius mentioned to his brothers.

Lyra snaps back to reality breaking the eye contact with Aro and her gaze switched to the blond king and smiled showing her dimples as she responds. ' Lyra. '

Aro could not speak that she was like the memories she saw in Alice. His eyes scanned her clothes with hunger. Lyra was in a white blouse with the buttons at the height of her open breasts, emphasizing her chest, a long black skirt with an open left side, her leg visible, and a silver chain that adorned her thigh. She was wearing black high heels. Ther dark-haired king smiled, he was tempted to take her there and claim her body. This was the first time Aro feels that he wasn't himself, he needs to restrain. He wanted to touch her so much but he couldn't. Not yet.

' Tesoro **(Treasure)** ' Marcus says as he looks at Lyra with newly found affection. ' Let's talk in the library, shall we? ' The king offers his arm to her.

' Lead the way, روحي **( My Soulmate)** ' Lyra purred to her king as she envelops her arm on him.

Alice was in the background happy about her friend but she could see that Lyra was still pissed at her. 'Majesties.'

The guards were in silence as they watched closely their queen, but the spell was broken and a low hiss escaped their mouth directed at Alice. The pixie didn't expect that her friend's allure was more powerful than an average vampire. It was the first time that Alice could see this at full extension, the whole room was entranced at her. She could only suspect that was part of her gift.

" Yes, Alice? " Aro says with disdain and annoyance as he looks at her with the corner of his eyes.

Lyra finally looked at Alice, she was so overwhelmed with the mating pull that she totally forgot her supposed friend. Lyra had conflicted feelings now, she was ecstatic about her mates but at the same time, she was pissed at Alice. Alice knew about her mates, if not why the hell she called her to Italy saying some nonsense about a brother trying to kill himself and needing her help. Lyra scoffed at her friend. This action didn't go unperceived as Marcus looked at the petite woman in his arms and the Cullen Seer.

" I need to talk with Lyra. " Alice tried to maintain her composer.

"No, you don't." Lyra cuts Aro before he could respond the Cullen.

Alice's face drains of color when she sees the betrayal on Lyra's face. Dejected the pixie looks to the ground. She knew Lyra wouldn't forgive so easily. Alice could only hope that someday they could be like in the past.

" You may leave, Alice." Aro says with satisfaction on his face as he gestures his hand to her to leave. In an instant, Demetri and Jane were on Alice's side leading her out of the castle.

" Cara Mia **(my dear)** " Aro says almost purring as he gazes their mate. 'Let's talk and later we will give you a tour of the castle.'

"That would be lovely, Aro." Lyra says warmly as she saw Alice left the room with guilt on her face.

Marcus put his hand above Lyra's and start walking at a human pace, leading her to the library with Caius and Aro behind them. Lyra was admiring the architecture and adornments in the hall as well her mates, taking a feel glances over the shoulder and smiling to the blond and dark-haired king. Caius and Aro smiled in return, their hearts fluttered at the sight of her dimples as she smiled. They arrive at the library, Aro step in front of them and opens the heavy wooden door, entering the room. Marcus leads Lyra further into the room where the couch was and mentions her to take a sit. Lyra looks at Marcus and says slyly. ' I would, preferer your lap, عشيقي.' **(My lover)**

Marcus puts her in his lap as he sits and inhale deeply her scent, nuzzling at her hair and neck. ' Are you comfortable now? ' Marcus says huskily.

"Yes." Lyra says purring as she rests her back on his chest. The raven-haired look at her other mates that were gazing her intently she smiles at them.

Caius sits in the armchair in front of them and grins at his mate. She was bold, he was loving this. He couldn't wait to touch her, love her, fuck her. Aro, on the other hand, was almost jealous of his brother. He wanted to touch her too. Lyra noticed the turmoil on her mate and says as she lifts one arm inviting him to touch. ' Aro, حبيبتي.' **(Love/my love)**

At this gesture, Aro smiles and put his hand on his chest relieved that his mate was missing his touch. ' Tesoro, i have a gift... i don't want to invade your privacy.' **(Treasure)**

Lyra knew about the kings, they were the rulers of the vampire world and it was known what they could do. She gazed the king and smiled. ' I know. '


	4. AN

Sorry for the delay, I have not updated the Enchantress for a few months. I did not leave the fic, I'm just a little busy at work and I end up reading more than writing.

And I ended up creating a profile of several characters for other stories. This is an evil mine, I have the story in my head and out of nowhere comes a character there is nothing for another possible story and my mind wanders to a new plot.

So I leave the warning here, I must take a little more to post, I want to have at least a 4-5 chapter ready to put the story back on track.

 **This will be removed when i post the chapters.**

_Cya u all are awesome!_

 _Lyry =*_


End file.
